The invention relates to a testing apparatus for an antilock control system, with which the system is tested to determine its correct functioning at the beginning of a trip using a test signal coupled into the control system.
Such a testing apparatus is known, for example, from German Pat. No. 1,755,741. The known system includes control valves and special switching devices for monitoring the control valves. Actuation of the engine ignition switch generates a signal which triggers an actuation of the control valves and this response of the thusly triggered valves is monitored by means of the special switching devices.